fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Seiki Yoru
Seiki Yoru (精機夜'' Seiki Yoru) '' is one of the main cures of Galaxia Pretty Cure. She used to be kind to people but became cold. She is one of the enemies but became good later on. She goes to a different school but later transfers to the main school after being good. Her alter ego is Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito) She is represented by the full moon and diamond, and she has a control over water. Her catchphrase is "Everything bad that happens is because of revenge" Personality Yoru was a kind person at first but after their parents die right before her eyes because the previous pretty cure was not able to save, she became cold and started hating the precure despite being one. History After their parents die, she became cold and sided with the evil, Black Hole Universe. She uses her powers for evil, causes flood in the city, and giving people nightmares. Coming soon... Appearance Yoru has long hair that is tied in a very low pony tail her fringe is the same with her fringe in her cure form but it is not pointed any more but fla t. She wears a one sleeve shirt and shorts and a high cut shoes, she wears her Galaxia Locket as a necklace (everybody does) and also her Night Duo Key. In summer, she still wears a one sleeve shirt but the sleeve is shorter, and she still wears short and she wears sandals for her foot wear, she sometimes tie her hair in a high ponytail when she needs to do tiring activities. As Cure Midnight her hair is much darker and is tied into a side ponytail with a tie in the end that separates the curly ones with the straight ones. Her fringe turns pointy and is parted in the right. Her hair is tied up with a light blue feathery accessory and an ice gem on the middle. Her hair is dotted with "stars" so it looks like a night sky. She wears a circle earring to represent the full moon. She wears a choker around her neck. She wears a midriff with a a bow and is also dotted with "stars". She wears a three layered puffy skirt, the first layer is light and short, the second layer is dark and long, while the third layer is just underneath the second one but lighter. She also wears a tie around her thighs with the same feathery accessory. She wears boots that has a ribbon on the top and is also dotted with "stars". She wears her Galaxia Locket on her bow. She wears a bracelet and a tie on both of her arms. Relationships Nozomi Hatsumi- They used to be enemies but then became friends. Seiki Hoshi- Her twin sister. They had a strong bond but then broke when she sided with the evil, now they are starting to become close again. Even Yoru sided with the evil Hoshi still respected her and she still treats her as a sister. Even though becoming evil, she still treats her as as sister and holds respect for her, this is shown when Hoshi greeted her "Happy Birthday" while smiling sadly, almost crying, she looked shocked for a while but whispered "Happy Birthday" too she whispered either because she sad seeing her sister greeting her while almost crying or because she doesn't want anyone to see her soft side. Nagareboshi Hoshiko- Yoru and Hoshi's cousin, the three of them are childhood friends and became a precure together, like Hoshi she still cares for Yoru despite siding the evil. Kumor'i: He has an obvious crush on her but hides it (but fails in doing so) and often stutters when she points on how obvious it is. She also has shown concern on him, this is shown several times, hinting that she might return the feelings too. They are seen together and plans attacks together. She also smiled a genuine smile at him for the first in a long time. When she bacame good, she had a hard time fighting because Kumori is there (and also old Gramps, but mostly Kumori) Cure Midnight '"Evil as the cold night! Cure Midnight!" 寒い夜のように悪！キュアミッドナイト Samui yoru no yō ni waru! Kyuamiddonaito! Cure Midnight '(キュアミッドナイト ''Kyua Middonaito) is Yoru's alter ego. She is represented by the full moon and diamond. She used to transform with Cure Night but not for now, how she transform without Cure Night or a fairy partner is still unknown. Attacks '''Midnight, Nightmare! (ミッドナイトナイトメア！''Middonaito Naitomea!) This is her main attack, she touch he Locket with two fingers then says 'Be trapped in endless nightmares! Midnight Nightmare' then sparkles will be scattered around the area then bursts suddenly, after people will have night mare in night, in morning, they will be forced to think about bad things that will happen to them forcing out their Dark Star and this creates the monsters. When she turns good she says 'Be trapped in my dreams! Midnight Nightmare' this causes the enemy to have illusions and be confused thus making the other cures have chance to attack it. '' Etmyology Seiki (精機) means Star and Beginning, star for the theme of the series, and beginning since she will have another chance in her life to become good again. Yoru (夜) means night, which mirrors her theme even though Cure Night has the name, her theme is good and all about stars. Cure Midnight refers to the darker night, also it is the middle of night and morning, which means dark to light, which mirrors her being evil then becoming good. Songs Coming soon... Trivia *She is the first cure in the series to transform into a precure. **But this doesn't make her the leader *She is the first cure to hate the Pretty Cure despite being one. *She is the first cure to have dots in her hair making it look like the night sky. *She is one of the people who became good. **But she is the first cure who is already a pretty cure before becoming good *She is the first cure to use her powers for evil *She is the first cure to transform with a sibling *She is the first cure to change her transformation speech. Gallery '' wallpaper cure midnight final.png|Evil as the cold night! Cure Midnight! Seiki Yoru (Cure Midnight).png|Cure Midnight cries as Cure Night greets her "happy birthday" Galaxia Key .png|Cure Midnight's Galaxy Key Galaxia Midnight.png|Galaxia Midnight '' Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures